


Uncontrollable

by AirenSG



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: BMSM, Coffee & Muffin, F/M, Their Official Ship Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirenSG/pseuds/AirenSG
Summary: “Cutie ... sexy,”He saw Jiwoo cringing giving him a half-surprised, half-disgusted face. He felt nerves tickling but he just couldn’t stop.“pretty,” Matthew tried stopping him, gesturing with his arm to continue it later but Taehyung couldn’t for the life of him stop.“Gorgeous.”Matthew face palmed internally while Somin gushed over them like the faithful fan and shipper that she is.





	Uncontrollable

###  Love is deaf, you can't just tell someone you love them. You have to show them. 

It wasn’t the first time.

No, Jiwoo couldn’t even keep count anymore. She really didn’t want to read much into it though. They’re teammates and they need to do some type of fanservice, and that was understandable. But she couldn’t deny that she felt uncomfortable around him lately.

He doesn’t annoy her …

Okay, he does. But he was more tolerable than Matthew.

He didn’t make her feel unwanted either.

That was the problem.

Sometimes, the way he looked at her, like he would give her the world, like he only sees her, like she was his everything. And it really made her feel things she shouldn’t.

She couldn’t, no she wouldn’t like him.

I’m delusional; he just treats me like his sister.

She shook her head a few times and found the courage to turn the knob. She tried shutting the door as quietly as she opened it, seeing Matthew and Somin in their little world, taking videos and derpy selcas.

She caught Taehyung sitting in the other side of the room, focusing on his phone and sipping Somin’s coffee like every morning. She didn’t even question why he always sits there alone when the other two are in the same room.

She wondered many times what goes on in his pretty head but she just accepted that he’s weird. Adorably weird.

The door made a click sound and she saw him perk up. Their eyes connected and he gave her a genuine grin that made her heart thumb louder. He gestured for her to go over and she found her feet taking her there on their own accord.

“Good morning Jiwoo.”

There was that look again, the one that made her unable to keep eye contact. “Good morning oppa,” She shuffled nervously and sat next to him.

Gathering her wits, she turned and looked him dead in the eye and smiled. “Stealing Somin’s coffee again?”

“She won’t finish it anyway,” He chuckled and averted his gaze.

Good, she wasn’t the one breaking eye contact this time.

“Are you free tonight?”

The question startled her. She turned to him with what she hoped to be a blank face. But it seemed to make him cower a bit.

Damn, she just gave him her signature resting bitch face.

“I am, why are you asking?” She appeared calmer than she really was, or that was due to him playing with his fingers and his foot tapping on the flour repeatedly, a sign that he was nervous. His neck and tip of his ears were getting redder by the minute confirming her assumptions.

“I was wondering if you would like to go see Jisun performing. You know …”

He looked at her with a hopeful expression, and as much as Jiwoo wanted to turn him down, her lips had another opinion.

“Yes, sure.”

\--

“Tell me.”

“Tell you what?” Jiwoo looked at Somin’s reflection in the mirror and frowned. “You look scary, what’s with the look?”

“Any progress with you and Taehyung oppa?”

Her eyes widened for a second before she shrugged her shoulders, switching to mode “cool Jiwoo” instantly.

“There’s nothing between me and him.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Somin retorted.

She didn’t know what to say and just kept quiet, focusing on looking as nonchalant as ever.

“You know, when you’re nervous, you switch that resting bitch face of yours on, which is quiet scary by the way. And act like you’re not affected.”

Jiwoo scowled and went to object but the brunette hadn’t finished yet.

“You have the guy in the palm of your hands, can’t you see?”

“He sees me as a little sister.”

“No he doesn’t, he sees me as his little sister and act that way with me. With you he tries too hard to get your attention, and I doubt he wants the attention of someone he views as just a sister.” She air quoted the word sister.

“What do you mean?”

Somin sighed; she knew Jiwoo wasn’t as dumb and unobservant as she pretended to be.

“Your opinion matters the most to him.”

“That’s not true; we all know Taehyung oppa’s own opinion is what matters to him the most.”

“Yeah,” The blond smirked but Somin was quick to wipe it. “Before he met you, it was.”

Before Jiwoo could interrupt, Somin carried on.

“Another fact is that he only praises himself, he rarely compliments others. Yet he goes around saying you have an aura like an empress, praises everything you do, and notices everything about you.”

“Remember when we were doing that Vlive and you were tying your shoelace?” Somin stopped fixing her lipstick and turned to look at Jiwoo right in the eye. “He wasn’t even facing you yet once you were out of his sight, he turned to look for you.”

“It was only few seconds.” The blond mumbled.

“Exactly!” Somin snapped her fingers as if she just proved a huge point. “You were down for like what? Ten seconds? He rushed to you and offered to tie your shoelaces.”

“… Or when we tricked the boys on valentine date and you wanted Matthew oppa’s drink but he didn’t notice. Taehyung just silently went and brought you his.”

Jiwoo was about to protest so Somin carried on.

“He naturally moves to stand by your side, always fixes your blanket, and always says the stupidest jokes because you actually find them funny.”

“But …”

“His jokes are lame.”

“No they’re …” The smug look her friend gave her was enough to shut her up.

“You called him cute once and he blushed! I have more receipts don’t worry.” Somin took a breath and continued. “When Matthew oppa said you looked pretty in ponytail, he nodded and felt the need to praise you too, but he couldn’t. So he just cleared his throat and grunted a yes.”

“What does it have to do with anything?”

“It means he was jealous, duh!”

Jiwoo crossed her arms defiantly and Somin knew what was coming.

“Made any move on Matthew oppa or are you still cowering in fear?”

“Don’t change the subject!” The brunet wiggled her index finger. “But if you must know, we’re going on a date.”

Jiwoo thought she misheard, and Somin had to repeat her words.

“And you were planning on telling me when?” She sounded and felt offended. The other girl just gave her a guilty look.

“You’re here decorticating my non-existent love life while keeping something as huge as this from me?”

Jiwoo patted her heart and sighed dramatically. “I thought we were best friends. Me and you are over Som.” The use of the nickname was a proof that the blond was just joking.

“Quit being such a drama-queen Jyu!” She slapped her shoulder and they both chuckled.

“So when is this date of yours? Because I can’t wait to annoy Big Bad Matthew.” Jiwoo smirked, already making plans of embarrassing him.

He had it coming to be fair.

“After our North America tour, we’re focusing on practice for now.”

Somin checked herself one last time and grinned, satisfied with her reflection. “Let’s go back in, the boys must be wondering where we are.”

 

Jiwoo walked outside to the sight of Chaekyung and Taehyung dancing together.

Too close, Jiwoo thought with a frown.

Somin went over to Matthew who was doing a free show on the side, overly hyped to stay sited.

She glanced around and found herself alone in there. She glanced again towards Taehyung and they made eye contact. Chaekyung was still stuck to his side, her arms around his neck, and she was suddenly annoyed.

He dared asking her here to leave her alone? Hell no!

She huffed indignantly and went to grab a drink; some random guy went over to her whistling and offered to pay for her drink.

“Thanks but no thanks.” She didn’t even spare him a glance; instead she turned to the dance floor, feeling someone’s eyes on her.

Her eyes connected with Taehyung's who was all alone, she noticed. She just faced forward, ignoring him entirely.

“Hey, where did Somin take you? I didn’t even get to spend time with you.” Taehyung took a sit next to her and ordered a drink. Jiwoo just shrugged, not feeling it in herself to tell him of all people where she went.

Apparently, he took the hint and sipped his drink silently, until she said she was leaving.

“I’ll walk with you.” He was already up and smiled brightly. She put her hand up and effectively stopped him from reaching his jacket.

“No need to end your night for me. Have fun.” She left without another word leaving a frowning Taehyung behind.

 

Jiwoo thought about it the whole way home.

She was disappointed, somehow wanting Somin’s words to be true. After all, when she encouraged Somin to make a move on Matt, she knew the guy had a thing for her too and wasn’t just pushing her to her doom. She thought that was also the case for them, that Taehyung confided in Somin and she was hinting that she had to make a move.

How stupid of her? She even decided in an instant of courage to ask him to hang out, and see where things could go. But once she stepped foot into the club, she knew she was wrong.

Very wrong.

She decided she won’t ever think of Taehyung that way again. Ever.

She thought about it the same night, kicking her blanket at the way she treated him, going all jealous on him while he wasn’t even hers, blaming him when he didn’t even hint at their evening being more than just friends -siblings hanging out.

The next days, she was back to her cheerful attitude, treating him like she did before she got paranoid and started seeing things that weren’t there.

It was more comforting and with them preparing a new single’s release, a tour and an official debut, she barely had time to think about him.

 

\---

 

“Someone asked you what was your first impression of each other.” The MC read the question and turned to them.

They went on about their first impression on Matthew, which was about his height and each added a small comment. Somin was the cute little girl according to the boys, and Jiwoo mentioned her fabulous hair flip.

Like a total queen, Jiwoo thought.

Matthew joked about Jiwoo being his birthday present and was satisfied seeing Somin’s expression. Jiwoo chuckled and listened as he praised her. When he was done, she saw Taehyung or as they call him on stage “J.seph” giving a half assed clap.

Somin talked about how Jiwoo’s waist lenght hair left a big impression on her and the now pink haired girl remembered how she almost cried when she cut it short.

Okay, she did cry. But you can’t blame her; a girl’s relationship with her hair is sacred.

She turned to hear Taehyung’s answer and felt a little bit nervous. Seeing how he looked around nervously and his foot kept tapping on the floor, she knew she wouldn’t like it.

“Cutie, sexy,”

Jiwoo cringed, her face scrunched up as she gave him a bewildered look.

“Pretty,” Matthew tried stopping him, gesturing with his hand to continue it later but Taehyung thought otherwise.

“Gorgeous.”

Matthew face palmed internally while Somin gushed over them like the faithful fan and shipper that she is.

He was shaking by the time he finished it, feeling sweat beads filling his forehead. He laughed as he looked at Jiwoo and found her looking back at him like he just grew two heads.

“What’s wrong with you?” She asked genuinely confused but covered it with a laugh. The MC cut her saying he’d translate when Taehyung’s words were already in English.

She didn’t let it go though, when asked about her first impression of him, she was hell bent on reminding him they had to talk about that.

“When I first saw J.seph oppa, he looked like the cold type. I’m actually a shy and introvert person so I was scared of approaching him.” She turned to gauge his reaction and he had none. And so she continued.

“I was wearing a grey hoodie that time, and so was oppa. So when he noticed, he went on saying how we’re a couple, wearing couple hoodies” She laughed to hide how embarrassed she felt and looked at Taehyung.

He nodded and just shrugged, looking quiet smug with a small smile.

 

\---

 

“What was wrong with you?”

They were resting after their concert in their hotel suit. Jiwoo noticed Taehyung avoiding her and cornered him once she saw him, wanting to hear answers.

He looked a little pale and she frowned.

“Are you okay? You don’t look well.”

She reached her hand and felt his forehead.

“Nothing.” He grabbed it and pulled away from her. She saw his eyes looking everywhere but her and she frowned.

“Tell me.” She demanded in that commanding tone Taehyung knew all too well. What’s with her acting like his mother a lot of times?

He took a breath and looked her right in the eyes, smiling brightly.

“I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner together, and then we can watch some movies.”

His smile was so bright, so inviting. Jiwoo nodded without a second thought and followed him.

 

He was chatty, acting so out of character and Jiwoo wanted him to blurt out whatever was bothering him, but he insisted he was fine and just tired after their first fanmeeting.

Somin and Matthew came at one point and looked frantically for the two of them.

“Yo wanna watch some movies with us?”

When Jiwoo called out to them and they saw what they were doing, they both relaxed and exited the room after declining, saying how they were tired and needed some rest.

The pink haired girl caught the look Matthew threw over to Taehyung’s direction before he left and how subtly the later nodded.

Deciding to stalk their fans and what they thought about tonight, she fished her phone out and opened her instagram account. She noticed the huge amount of notifications she had and was about to press it when Taehyung took her phone, locked it and hid it in his pocket.

“You gave me this night; you’re not allowed to use your phone.”

She felt like protesting, but Taehyung’s look silenced her.

She guessed she did want to spend some time alone with him, she still held a small crush on him after all. She took a bag of ships and tore it, sitting close to Taehyung and focused on some Disney movies they were rewatching.

Any other person would have suffocated with the silence surrounding them, but she felt comfortable being around him. So comfortable that she found herself leaning her head on his shoulder and soon drifted to sleep.

 

She woke up in bed. It was already morning and they had a plane to catch later. She decided she wanted to check out their fans’ response over some food right after a quick shower.

Her phone was right next to her on the night stand and she reached for it then exited her room. The rest of the members were nowhere to be seen and she shrugged it off, wanting to cry happy tears with no one around.

She had a reputation to hold.

Once back at her room, with a cup of warm coffee and a bag of muffins, she took a sit and went through her feed.

Her eyes widened, she wasn’t that fluent in English but she understood what most comments were talking about. She was even more surprised they were adamant she and Taehyung used a racist word during their unit cover.

She noticed that it erupted yesterday, and wondered how she didn’t notice, and then she gasped.

Taehyung’s weird behavior, him taking away her phone and making sure to stick to her all evening and Somin and Matt’s worried expression, it all made sense now.

He knew, they all knew. But the ones being cursed at were her and Taehyung, and he knew. Yet he stayed with her and made sure she didn’t know. She went to his account and found that he posted a picture to thank their fans, and scrolling down the comments made her hearts drop.

We censored ourselves. She thought miserably.

Their first ever scandal and it’s before they even get the chance to debut? And they didn’t even do something wrong!

Before tears threatened to fall out, she went through more posts. She was so focused she didn’t even hear the knocking sound or the door opening until she felt arms around her.

“It’s okay, it’s all okay.”

She looked up and saw Taehyung holding her. He reached his hand and wiped her cheeks, making her realize she was crying.

“But we didn’t say it.”

“No we didn’t, it’s all cleared up now. Don’t worry.”

He patted her hair and took her phone, scrolling down.  He seemed to find what he was looking for and gave her the phone back.

“Our tour manager cleared it up and even released our AR. It’s all settled.”

Jiwoo looked up to him, her puppy eyes still wet with tears. He was surprised and stilled when she reached her arms around his neck and hugged him, returning it seconds later and holding her gently.

“Thank you oppa.” He felt her breath tickling his neck and he almost, almost giggled.

“For what princess?”

His tone was soft and caring, he continued playing with her hair and she melted even more into him.

“You knew yesterday, didn’t you?” She pulled away enough to look at him. He nodded and scratched the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks getting warm.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What good would it do you to know?” Her heart beat doubled at the tender look he gave her. He swept a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She could swear she saw his eyes flickering to her lips.

“We would have comforted each other; the criticism was for both of us.” She explained and he smiled. “I feel like you carried both your burden and mine. I’m sorry.”

She lowered her gaze, truly feeling bad for him. She should have insisted more and forced the words out of him like she always does. Instead, she was having a great night while he was suffering alone.

“It was my decision to make. If I could take away all the worries you have, I would.”

Damn it, here it is again!

He looked so genuine saying it, watching her like she is his world and she didn’t think she could stand it anymore.

“Why are you looking at me this way?” She asked quietly and hoped he didn’t hear it.

He chuckled and her eyes dropped to the ground. Great, she was blushing! He actually saw her crying and blushing in less than an hour.

“Sometimes I wonder what more I could do to make it obvious to you.”

He held her chin and pulled her face up, forcing her to look at him.

Jiwoo kind of got what he meant, but she couldn’t get it through her skull that he just did. Instead, she just asked.

His answer was a short, quick and innocent peck on her lips. It was enough to get his message clear, but not enough for him. She saw his eyes changing, darkening and it sent a shiver down her spin.

“I like you Jiwoo,” He stated. “A lot.”

Aw, he was blushing. She grinned, unable to hold her emotions for once in check.

He inhaled slowly to calm his nerves and repeated his words. “I like you a lot Jiwoo.”

He looked at her with twinkling eyes, hoping for her to say the same and return his feelings.

Jiwoo fell speechless, not knowing what to say. No, she knew, she just didn’t know how to make her mouth say the words that burned in her throat.

His eyes showed how vulnerable he felt, conveying how much her answer could make him or break him, and Jiwoo just couldn’t take it.

With her arms still around his neck, she pulled him down to her level and planted her lips to his, moving slowly to convey her message the same way he did earlier. He was a second late but joined in and moved his lips while his arms snaked around her waist and held her closer to him.

“Oups …” Somin made it to turn around and push Matt before he got a look but his confusion made him push her to the side and enter to the sight of his best friend locking lips with the person he considered to be his baby sister.

“Man get off her!” He shrieked making the couple break off with a gasp. They turned to look at the two at door with wide eyes and red cheeks.

“Stop swapping fluids with my Jiwo… ah! Ah.” He shrieked again as Somin hit his arm and started dragging him out.

“She’s not yours!” Taehyung replied with annoyance, hiding Jiwoo’s figure with his as he crossed his arms, challenging Matthew with squinted eyes.

“Somin is like my baby sister and I said nothing when I caught you two swapping fluids.”

“They did what?” Jiwoo walked to Taehyung’s side and looked from Matthew to Somin. He had the audacity to blush?

“We’ll take our leave now.” Somin dragged Matthew who didn’t protest this time, after she closed the door, Taehyung turned to Jiwoo.

“So where were we?” He smirked and Jiwoo stood on her toes pulling him down for another kiss.

“I like you too.” She whispered in between, “a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> If in a few years those two end up together, I'll be thrilled. But I'll cheer them on as they are my biases in KARD (especially Jiwoo, I'm completely straight and I'm crushing so hard on her, wtf?) and whoever they end up with, anyway...  
> This is a work of fiction, Taehyung did everything I said but it could be seen in a non-romantic way, a sibling kind of way. They look so fond of each other and I love their interactions, it'd be waste if fans forced their ships and made them awkward with each other.
> 
> I'm jealous of everyone who got to see KARD live, they're so good man! Jiwoo in pink hair is love. Their live is perfect. Totally worth its cost. :')


End file.
